Heat
by Mr. Shitsmear
Summary: Based on a Headcanon between me and a Friend, Frieza and Cooler learn why their Father kept them apart during their 'Heat' cycle which takes place during the early part of the year. Set BEFORE the events of Planet Vegeta and whatnot /And the grammar gets a little iffy nearing the end, sorry (I'm tried af rn) Also might make a 'nother Chapter later on :)


It was that special time of year again. Frieza still didn't know why, but during this time of year, Father would always tell him that he and his brother, Cooler, were forbidden from seeing one another. "What's the big deal? So I get a little moody this time of year, big whoop. It's not like me and Cooler will try to kill each other. In the least, there would be a small fight, but that's about it." Frieza huffed to himself as he moved stoically along. It was up to him to overlook the ship, and see to it that the Soldiers, Scientists, Doctors and whatnot were all doing their jobs. So far everything seemed to be in good order, and no one had died yet, so that was a plus.

Frieza had just paid a visit with Zarbon and Dodoria, his own top henchmen. They had taken care of the pesky little planets that couldn't be sold, or were resisting conquer. "Very good work," The young tyrant grinned to his underlings and walked out of the room. "I wonder why Father said not to see or talk to Cooler...Usually he has no trouble with us conversing, even if it leads to a brawl." The Icejin continued to ponder the restriction set between them. It wouldn't hurt to pay Cooler one little visit, would it? "Hm..." Frieza rubbed his chin and thought for a moment, before calling back to his men; "Navigate the ship of my Brother! I wish to see him as soon as possible!" The three soldiers who were present at the time saluted and ran off to the control room, per their Lord's request.

It wouldn't take long to find Cooler's ship, Frieza thought. So in the least, he had enough time to look over some paperwork he'd been neglecting. Most of it was on planets he'd conquered or sold recently. "Call me when you've found him." Frieza broadcasted this announcement through the scouters, all who were wearing on one the ship heard. "Now, then I'll go tend to personal affairs." Frieza grinned once more and padded off to his own chambers within the craft;

Meanwhile, not too far from there: Cooler and his own men were doing business of their own. Cooler had personally sent his Armored Squadron off to conquer a listed Planet, one with plenty of resources, but far too many inhabitants for the Planet Trade Organization's liking. They didn't mind if a few people were living on a world when they sold it, but 10,000 or more would more would be likely to cause trouble. That's why it was up to Cooler, Frieza, Cold and their soldiers to do the dirty work and take care of the 'pests' that inhabited the Planets in question. "Mh...They've been gone for an hour and a half now, what's taking them so long?" Cooler thought out-loud before one of the controlled alarms began to sound off;

'Identified Ship Approaching...Identified Ship Approaching...Ship Identified: Belonging to Lord Frieza' This caused the Icejins' eyes to widen. "F-Frieza, No, it couldn't be..." Cooler turned and pulled up the holoscreen. The ship shown on display was indeed Frieza's. "What in the name of Kami is he doing here?" The elder asked himself, again, out-loud. He knew just as well as Frieza that Father had forbidden them from speaking or seeing each other during this portion of the year. And like Frieza, he had no idea why. Cooler quickly sent a transmission to Frieza's ship; a few minutes passed before Frieza appeared on the monitor; "Greetings, brother." He began with an...Odd, wide-spread smile.

Cooler hissed and replied, "What are you doing here? Father said we're not allowed to see each other!" in a rather annoyed tone. He hadn't the slightest clue as to why Frieza would dare attempt to visit him at such a time. They'd receive harsh punishments from their Father if he were to find out. "I'm tired of wondering, brother. Why does Father say we can't speak to or see each other during this time of year?" Frieza's expression, seemed more concerned than distressed. And Cooler had been wondering this for quite some time as well. It...It wouldn't hurt to find out, would it? "Ah...B-But what if Father were to find out we were together?" He asked, quirking a metaphorical brow at the younger Icejin. "He won't, we won't tell him. And none of our Soldiers would tell, lest they had the desire to meet an unruly end."

"Well en...Alright, I'll get the boarding platform ready." Frieza nodded in response to this, flashing a quick smile before he disappeared from the screen. Cooler stood up and sighed. Could Father have some sort of deep reason for why he kept them apart? What if something were to happen? "Ugh...All this damn thinking makes me sick to my stomach." He held his abdomen, pausing for a brief moment before he headed down to connect the platforms to his and Frieza's ship. "Well at least we'll be figuring this out." Cooler said to himself, repeating the phrase over and over in his head as the doors opened. Frieza stepped out, though when he did, he couldn't help but notice an...Odd aroma envelop his senses. Cooler felt the same, the two glanced about for a few moments, before shrugging and approaching one another. "S-So, ah..." Frieza felt it rather difficult to compose himself. This aroma, whatever it was, was damn well killing his thinking abilities.

"How have you been, brother? It's been several months since we last spoke." Frieza immediately stood upright upon uttering that last sentence. He awaited the others' response, though it seemed Cooler was having difficulty composing himself as well. "Well...Not much, t-to be quite honest." Cooler finally answered, a faint blush seemed apparent on his naturally red cheeks. "That's nice to hear, I suppose." Frieza chortled nervously. "Um...So, shall we go to your chambers?" The younger asked softly. Cooler quickly nodded and turned, gesturing for the other to follow; "Yes. C-Come with me," Before heading off down the hall. Frieza quickly caught up alongside the other, the two remained in silence until they reached Cooler's personal abode. "So, ah," The younger's sentence was cut off as Cooler reached forward and put in the code to open his door; "I've got the code, don't worry." After it had opened, Cooler motioned for the younger to enter; "After you,"

Frieza paused before entering, giving the older Icejin a suspicious look. "Mh," He shrugged, stepping inside. Cooler followed not too soon after, the door immediately shutting and locking behind them. "Just a question brother, but...Has your ship always had such an intoxicating scent to it?" The smaller Icejin asked, whilst casually seating himself on Cooler's bed. Cooler shook his head twice, the blush of his hadn't seemed to depart in the slightest. "N-No, actually. I don't know what it is, but for some reason my ship started taking on this scent when you first walked in." He panted, flopping down beside the other. "Are you saying I stink? Frieza hissed, glaring down at the other. "N-No...The scent isn't bad, it's rather nice, actually. I just wish I could figure out what it is."

"Cooler...Is it us?" Frieza's concerned expression returned, he was unsure whether or not this could be a good thing, and if it was true, was it why Father said not to see each other? "Ah..." Cooler froze, giving Frieza's previous statement some thought. Could it be them? The older Icejin brought his wrist to his face and sniffed it a few times. Nothing, he then did the same with his tail. Nothing! But...Wait; Cooler turned and leaned in close to Frieza; "Hey, w-what are you doing?" Frieza asked, feeling rather uncomfortable with the fact that his brother's face was mere inches from his throat and jawline. Cooler paused while dangerously close to Frieza, he inhaled deeply several times, before freezing once more. "C-Cooler," Frieza looked worried by this point. Cooler sat silent, with a wide eyed expression apparent on his face for a few solid minutes. After another few passed, Cooler began to pant hoarsely, and without hesitation he threw himself onto Frieza. "Hey! Cooler!" Frieza called, pushing roughly against the others' broad shoulders.

At this point, Cooler's mind was nearly a blank. The scent of heat had enveloped him so that all he could contemplate at the moment was one thing: Sex. Reaching forward, he took hold of both Frieza's wrists and raised them up above his head, he used one hand to hold the others' wrists in said position, whilst the other hand came down to push Frieza's legs apart. "Cooler! W-What in the name of Kami are you doing!?" The smaller Icejin cried out, over and over. His tone became more irritated each time. After Frieza felt he'd had enough, he whipped his tail out from under the other, and gave Cooler a hard crack on the back, then again on the back of his head. "!" This stopped Cooler, but only for a few brief moments. He looked up at Frieza, his eyes remained wide as they met Frieza's narrowed ones. "Cooler, give me an explanation for this NOW." Frieza demanded, harshly. Cooler didn't respond, he simply pressed his weight down onto the others' chest and upper abdomen. The smaller Icejin struggled against this, but his attempts were in vein, as Cooler seemed to be too much. "W-Why are you doing this!?" He asked again.

Cooler never managed to answer, all that escaped his lips were heavy pants and gasps, moans, groans and hisses. All the while through all of this, Frieza sat and pondered what he'd done to drive Cooler into doing this. What had he done? Had he done something to upset Cooler? No...This didn't seem upset. Usually when Frieza had upset Cooler, he responded with anger and hard punches, not this...Whatever this was. "Cooler, whatever I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend or upset you." Frieza said, genuinely. The misunderstood apology didn't stop Cooler, though. He still continued on, with one hand hidden beneath his body. "What are you doing?" The younger asked, giving Cooler a curious look. Frieza couldn't quite tell what Cooler was doing, but every so often the panting Icejin would look up and observe Frieza. "Ok, seriously now, what are you doing?" Frieza asked once more, his expression looking rather annoyed now.

"If you don't tell me this instant, I sweat to Kami I'll get up and-!" In an instant, Frieza's eyes widened. What...What was that? He felt something. It was something warm, and hard, pressing against his lower abdomen. Cooler smirked and sat upward, his hold on Frieza's wrists remaining as he did so. The smaller Icejin felt urged to shift his gaze downward, to see what that was. But all the while, in the back of his head, Frieza had a good guess of what that feeling was. He gradually began to look downward, and, sadly for him, his guess was correct. "Oh dear Kami no!" Frieza exclaimed, loudly, as what he'd felt was Cooler's erection. It was long, thick and purple, like the rest of his body. "Kami help me..." He sweat-dropped, gulping once more as he watched the others' throbbing appendage come to rest between his thighs. Frieza noted how the member twitched every so. "With anticipation, perhaps?" He thought. This wasn't the most pleasant experience Frieza could think of, thought it was interesting all the while. Before this, he'd had no idea how large Cooler was in such a sense.

Cooler exhaled and let out a soft murr. He pressed himself into the other again, rocking his hips forward several times so as to grind his hardness against the other Icejin's protective sheath and thighs. "A-Aah..." Frieza moaned out, blushing a bit. Some of the others' precum began to coast the inner-most parts of his groin. Cooler did this purposefully, as soon as he felt the other had been lubed up enough, he pulled his member away and pressed two of his fingers against the others' sheath. "Mh~" He purred, delving his index and middle digits inside. Frieza gasped and attempted to pull away from this, by bucking his hips upward and lashing his tail around beneath the other. Cooler hissed at this, and used his own tail to swish and coil around Frieza's, while using his elbow and bicep to press down on his chest. "Cooler s-stop this at once, it's not right of us t-to be doing this!" Frieza growled and moaned; his inner thighs and legs very nearly turning to jelly by the older Icejins' skilled hand. "A-Aahah...Kami..."

Cooler simply scoffed. He seemed discontented with the other, until the head and first portion of Frieza's shaft made themselves known. Cooler licked his lips, pausing for a moment before he leanded down to extend his tongue and flick it against the others' member. "Oh Kami, no..." Frieza shivered and began to pant rather loudly. It had been quite some time since he'd last experienced anything like this. It was a year or so ago, he'd been feeling rather frisky at the time and had ordered Zarbon to satisfy him in such a manner. He enjoyed it, Frieza certainly couldn't deny that. But this...This was his brother's mouth that was currently on him, not his minion's.

There wasn't really much wrong with the way Cooler was doing it, though. If anything, he seemed to be doing it better. "O-Oh, my~" He moaned, biting down on his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle any further noises of pleasure. 'I shouldn't be enjoying this...Why am I enjoying this!?' Frieza thought, frantically attempted to struggle his way away from the other; though their firm hold kept him down. "F-For Kami's sake, Cooler, stop it!" He sobbed. The older Icejin ignored him, before taking the entire member into his maw. He bobbed his head up and down, several times, coating the appendage with coat after coat of oddly-colored saliva, up until he pulled away.

This made Frieza gasp, and jolt upward. He looked at Cooler with an irritated expression and shouted; "W-Why did you stop!? You started, you have to finish!" To which the other grinned and snickered, whilst he moved to upward again. Cooler placed his hand over Frieza's member, while positioning himself at the others' tailhole. "I thought you didn't like that, Frieza. You did just yell for me to stop." His grin grew wider, as Frieza shivered and began to look worried. "I-I, I, ah..." He stuttered, sitting there wide-eyed for a few moments, until he felt the tip of the older Icejin's tail flick against his nose. "I do believe you were enjoying it, brother~" Cooler's tongue swerved over his bottom lip and the corner of his mouth. "You did, didn't you?"

Frieza's lips moved to speak, but before he had the chance, Cooler thrust his hips forward. The smaller Icejin's eyes grew wider, his blush deepened and his lips quivered. "Something tells me you won't be enjoying this quite as much." He said as he lifted the others' legs, pushing them forward a-ways, to the point that he was nearly hovering over Frieza. Cooler remained still for about a minute or two, simply out of pity so the younger's body had at least a bit of time to adjust. "F-Fuck, Frieza...I never imagined you'd be this tight..." Not that he was complaining, anyway. Cooler continued to cuss under his breath as he pulled back a bit, before shoving himself right in. He started like this, hard and uneven, until he'd managed to develop a steady rhythm.

"O-Oh, dear K-Kami..." Frieza moaned out, his head turning lazily to one side. He'd had Zarbon do this as well, but it hadn't been as intense...Zarbon was always hasty and quick to finish, and he only seemed to deliver shallow thrusts. He hated to admit it, but, he was indeed enjoying this. He couldn't express it verbally at that moment, but he certainly did feel it. "Cooler..." Frieza uttered softly, turning back to look up at the other. It took him a few moments to do so, but Frieza moved forward, and wrapped his arms around Cooler's neck, drawing him closer. He paused for another few, then leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against the others'. Every so often, they'd pull away, simply for air, or when one of them gasped or cried out.

They continued like this, for at least another twenty to thirty minutes or so, until Cooler finally came. The older Icejin's entire body shook as he released his seed into the other, he panted for a few moments and remained inside Frieza, simply to enjoy the contractions around his member; before pulling away and flopping onto the bed opposite him. He huffed for another few, before rolling over onto his stomach and giving Frieza a light tap; "A-Alright, it's your turn...You do me now." He watched with anticipation as Frieza blinked and sat up. His tail wagged several times in the process, "W-What? You mean you want to...Do that? T-To you?" Cooler nodded, propping himself up onto his shoulders. "Of course, I mean, it's only fair. I did you, so you do me." He shrugged. "I, ah...Alright." He looked confused, but only for a brief time. After shrugging the unusual feeling from his conscious, Frieza crawled over knelt behind Cooler. He watched as the elder's tail flicked a few times, before pushing it aside. "And...You're sure about this?" Cooler simply sighed and nodded back at Frieza; his tail swished again, this time from impatience as he felt he was waiting too long for the other to enter. "Well, alright. I'm just asking, because you're not always this comfortable wi-" Frieza's sentence was cut short, as Cooler slapped his tail against the bed behind them and growled; "Will you just shut up and fuck me!?" In a menacing tone.

"A-Alright! Alright! I just wanted to be sure." Frieza reached down and stroked his member a few times, before positioning himself as Cooler's tailhole. He inhaled deeply once, then again as he thrust himself in. The older Icejin gasped and dug his nails into the bedspread. He hadn't Frieza to feel like this, simply judging by their size in comparison. "M-Mh...Damn~" Cooler shivered and grinned, allowing his indigo tongue to hang from the side of his mouth in a dog-like manner. "Oh kami, C-Cooler..." Frieza panted and moaned out, waiting a bit in moderation as the other adjusted. Really, the only reason he waited was simply because of how warm the other was, and how snug he felt inside. "A-Alright..." Frieza licked his lips and pulled out, all the way to the tip, before slamming himself back into Cooler. "G-AaAH!" He cried out.

Cooler began to writhe, but in a contained manner as Frieza thrust himself in and out. He didn't expect Frieza to be this violent with his movements, in the least Cooler had been hoping that Frieza would go slow, as he did, with the first few thrusts. "Kami, Frieza...You're better at this than I thought you were~" He chuckled, softly, as Frieza leaned forward to press his chest against the others' back and take hold of Cooler's hips. "D-Don't always assume, brother...I'm more skilled than you think." Frieza began to pant again, he slobbered some, and coiled his tail around that of the older Icejin's. The elder's had been thumping around too much for his liking, anyway.

"C-Cooler, I'm getting close..." Frieza panted out, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head as his grip around the other tightened, his tail constricted and his toes curled. He nuzzled slightly into the older Icejin's back, enjoying the feeling of Cooler's skin against his own as he continued. 'Mmh~ Soft...' He thought, clenching his eyes shut tight and shouting, loudly, as he finally orgasmed, spilling his hot seed into the other. Frieza waited and stayed aside a few moments longer, as Cooler had simply out of curiosity. "Mh~" He bit his bottom lip as the contractions ensued. Frieza grinned and gave Cooler another several more thrusts out of spite before he pulled out. "Bastard." Frieza cussed, not loud enough for the other to hear as he crawled back over and laid beside him.

"You say something?" Cooler whispered sleepily, turning his head in the opposite direction to yawn as Frieza approached. "Nothing, just nothing." Frieza replied, yawning as well. "Fuck, that's contagious." He smiled and laughed, using his to grip and pull the comforter over them both. "It wouldn't hurt to take a little nap, would it? Your men have everything under control, and my ship's not going anywhere." Cooler nodded and turned over onto his side. He quickly uttered; "I realize it's not night in Space, but good night anyway." before closing his eyes.

Frieza smiled, and laid on his back. It took another few moments before he too shut his eyes, and drifted off to sleep...


End file.
